


Wanting

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pays the price for underestimating Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

When the Jaffa appears unexpectedly, Jack's hand covers Daniel's mouth, pressing back a sound he hadn't been planning to make. Jack's palm is dust-gritted, sweat-slicked and brutal. Daniel's lips are sandwiched between it and his teeth and he can taste the sweet seep of blood from his crushed skin.

Bastard.

Daniel swirls a defiant lick against the hot, hard skin. Jack doesn't make a sound, but his body jerks and his hand starts to move away.

Daniel's hand covers it, shoves it against his bleeding lip and licks Jack's palm until his tongue is dry and Jack's learned his lesson.


End file.
